Rendez vous dans dix ans
by Syrielle's
Summary: Midoriya attend son amant pour fêter leur dix ans de couple. Mais l'attende est longue et son esprit se perd dans de vieux souvenirs.


**Coucou Hatsu !**

 **Aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial pour toi puisqu'il s'agit de ton anniversaire. Alors pour l'occasion voici un petit drabble juste pour toi. J'avais pensé à faire une suite mais par manque de temps, je t'offre ce petit écris de presque 800 mots.**

 **En espérant qu'il te fera plaisir,**

 **Syrielle**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya lissa une dernière fois les pans de sa veste avant d'entrer dans le restaurant. Il n'était pas un grand habitué des costumes, mais l'occasion l'y obligeait alors il faisait un effort. Ce n'était, après tout, pas tous les jours que son petit ami acceptait de l'inviter au restaurant.

Dire qu'il avait été surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Il fallait dire que le caractère de son amant n'était pas toujours des plus agréable. Toujours en train de se disputer avec tout le monde, avec une fierté à coupé au couteau et prêt à tout pour suivre les traces du héros qu'il admirait. Alors, quand il était rentré un soir, ses cheveux blonds en bataille après avoir arrêté des vilains toute la journée, en lui proposant un _restau en amoureux_ pour fêter leurs dix ans de couples, l'homme aux cheveux vert était tombé des nues.

Oh il était très heureux ! Son amant n'étant pas toujours le plus attentionné du monde, il avait simplement appris à apprécier les petites choses de leur quotidien.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du restaurant, Midoriya remarqua out de suite que l'endroit était plutôt _luxueux_. Son petit ami n'avait clairement pas fait les choses à moitié, et d'un côté ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, où plutôt, il était agréablement surpris.

Un serveur vint à sa rencontre avant de le placer à une table pour deux personne élégamment décorée. Tout transpirait la classe et la richesse. Ce n'était pas comme si avec leurs salaires de héros ils ne pouvaient pas se payer une soirée dans ce genre d'établissement, mais Izuku n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise. Les environnements trop _guindés_ lui donnaient l'impression de faire tâche.

Une femme, vêtue d'un chemisier blanc et d'un tailleur, lui servit un verre d'eau pour patienter.

« Souhaitez-vous déjà la carte ? »

Mais Izuku refusa poliment, se disant que son petit-ami ne devrait certainement pas tarder à arriver. Un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui appris qu'il avait presque dix minutes d'avance. Pas étonnant que l'autre ne soit pas encore là. Avec leur emploi du temps surchargé, ils ne s'étaient même pas croisés dans leur petit appartement.

Peut-être aurait-il dû attendre l'autre ? Est-ce qu'il devait faire demi-tour et rejoindre son amant chez eux pour qu'ils puissent y aller ensemble ? Mais ce n'était pas très poli de quitter la table d'un restaurant, surtout si c'était pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard.

D'un geste nerveux, Midoriya vérifia si l'autre lui avait envoyé un message. Mais pas la trace de la moindre notification sur son écran.

Cinq minutes passèrent et voilà que Deku se retrouvait à gigoter nerveusement sur sa chaise. Il se demandait s'il ne s'était pas trompé de restaurant. Impossible puisqu'il avait donné le nom de son amant à l'accueil. S'était-il trompé d'heure alors ? Mais le mémo dans son portable indiquait bien dix-neuf heures trente.

Est-ce que son petit-ami avait changé d'avis ? Et s'il ne voulait plus qu'on les voie ensemble ? Leur relation était, après tout, restée pas mal discrète malgré les années, et lorsqu'on les voyait ensemble, c'était l'excuse du « nous étions dans le même lycée » qui revenait le plus souvent.

Mais entre ses questions un peu idiotes et ses idées négatives, Izuku se rappelait les bons moments avec son petit-ami. Les matins où il pouvait voir ses cheveux être complètement décoiffés, les petites sorties qu'ils s'autorisaient lorsqu'ils avaient un peu de temps libre, les petites attentions que son amant s'autorisait à lui faire et qui lui gonflait le cœur à chaque fois.

Midoriya avait ce talent pour trouver le bonheur même dans les plus petites choses, et c'était sûrement ça qui leur avait permis de tenir aussi longtemps.

Finalement, il aperçut son amant entrer dans le restaurant. Lui aussi portait un costume, même s'il semblait bien plus à l'aise de porter la cravate que lui. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés et il le voyait balayer la salle du regard. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, son compagnon s'avança d'une démarche sûre jusqu'à leur table avant de prendre place sur la chaise en face de lui.

Doucement, ils entrelacèrent leur main, qu'ils posèrent négligemment sur la table avec qu'Izuku continuait de détailler l'autre du regard. La serveuse du début refit surface, cartes en mains et sourire sur le visage.

Oui, maintenant, ses pensée parasites pouvaient partir, puisque Bakugo était enfin là, et que leur soirée ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
